


Unleashed

by Macx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie went back to the other blutbad's house, drawn to the place because of... a Grimm? Because of a man who had accused him of being a kidnapper? Things get even more complicated after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for grimm_kink prompt post round 1: So what if, in the pilot, Nick didn't have Hank's help and tried instead to take down the Postman alone? And what if he was hurt in the process? I'd like Eddie coming back from the car and protecting Nick. Let's have those Bludbad instincts recognize Nick as Eddie's mate, even before Eddie really does.

Stupid Grimm! Eddie raged as he quickly picked his way through the forest. Stupid, annoying, innocent, rookie Grimm!

Branches snapped at him and he snarled. He moved an inbred ease of a blutbad in his element, in a forest that brought out his more primal instincts. The wolf was hunting and ready for a kill, though the usual rush of blood and the imaginary taste of young blood on his lips was missing.

He was reformed.

He was good.

And because he was such a reformed, good idiot, he was running after a Grimm. He had no business being out here, in another blutbad’s territory! He should be at home! He had his own life! And just because some handsome young Grimm had asked for his help…

Eddie groaned.

Those large eyes. The hammering of Nick’s heart when he had thrown him against the wall. Eddie’s last-minute restraint not to go any further than he already had… and it wouldn’t have ended in blood-shed. At least not Nick’s. He wasn’t so sure he would have come out of it alive. Molesting a police officer…

He pushed that thought away, but it came back again and again; unbidden.

Stupid Grimm! Why had he come back? Why had Eddie let him in?

Getting into his face, playing with fire, playing with a feral predator who restrained himself not to give in to his most primal urges.

Eddie stopped when he found the cottage in the woods. His nostrils flared and he scented Nick, as well as another human, probably his partner. And the scent of the other blutbad was almost overwhelming.

A loner.

A big, bad loner.

Eddie shivered.

He had already let the inner wolf come out and his clawed fingers and the long canines spoke of his waning control.

Sensitive ears picked up sounds of a scuffle, of snarls and growls, and he sprinted toward the cottage. The scent of blood exploded in his nose, followed by a cry of pain.

Nick.

The inner beast took over as he crashed into the house and he didn’t really think when he attacked the other blutbad. Reasonable thinking took a backseat and even the bite of claws into his skin was secondary.

He was barely a match for the other, who was protecting his territory and his prey, but Eddie was protecting… protecting what? A Grimm?

A blow to the head had him reel. He shook his head, seeing a blur of movement as the other grabbed Nick and threw him halfway across the room. The detective crashed into the couch table, shattering it, and the blutbad was on him, going for the kill.

Eddie saw red. Literally and metaphorically. There was nothing left of the human he portrayed and he sank his claws deep into the back of the other, making him howl in pain.

Red eyes met red eyes, and Eddie bellowed a challenge.

The other didn’t take it.

He ran.

And Nick was hot on his heels, yelling for him to stop.

Eddie heard several shots, then there was only silence.

Breathing hard, nose filled with the stench of another male blutbad, blood and Nick, he staggered outside, desperate to get out of the den of another wolf. Nick’s detective partner lay not far away, still unconscious, but Eddie ignored him.

He couldn’t ignore Nick, though.

Disheveled, looking dazed and like he was about to collapse, the young Grimm came back from the body of the blutbad. He was thoroughly dead, Eddie knew. He could smell death.

The scent of Nick’s blood was overwhelming now. It was running from a headwound, staining his collar, and there was a cut on his hand and arm.

Eddie rumbled uneasily.

The gray eyes met his. Shock sat deep in there. And resolve.

“You came back,” Nick stated.

Eddie closed the distance, hypnotically drawn to the bloody man. Still showing too much of his inner beast but unable to calm down while this damned scent was in the air, he prowled closer and closer.

Nick swallowed.

Eddie’s eyes fixed on his throat. He wanted his own taste. He wanted to lick along the smooth column and take what he had fought for.

“Eddie?”

The waver in the voice was even sweeter. He was now right in his face and when Nick didn’t so much as flinch away, Eddie dipped his head, the blood like honey in his nose, heavy tasty on his lips, and Nick gasped when he licked over his neck.

“Eddie…”

Claws, careful not to harm, slid over thin layers of clothes that would be no protection at all.

And then Nick kissed him. Eddie felt a moment of shock course through him as the Grimm went with the whole idea and kissed him! With hunger and adrenaline-driven need. Eddie growled and took over, not ready to let the other hunter get the upper hand just yet. The frenzied kissing and nipping ended in a yelp from Nick when Eddie’s talon accidentally pricked his skin.

More blood.

The blutbad grabbed the injured arm, the red staining his own hand and sticking to his skin.

Nick’s eyes were wide, reflecting pain from the wound and barely bottled lust. Eddie licked along the wrist he held, the taste sharp on his tongue. A long-forgotten pleasure that woke up so much more that he had restrained over the years.

Dangerous and wild, seeking and suddenly finding, and he wanted to drown in that emotion. He wanted to drown in those eyes.

“Grimm,” he rumbled.

It was a curse and a plea.

There was a noise.

The other human was waking up.

Their eyes met and Nick leaned forward once more, kissing the fanged mouth.

“Later,” he promised, gray eyes deep and filled with something that had Eddie nearly lose it.

But he had to go, as hard as it was. Nick would take care of this and then it would be time to take what he had earned.

*

He hadn’t really believed it. That the Grimm would come back. But he had.

Smelling of antiseptic, coffee and a turkey sandwich. Tired but pleased, those damnable eyes Eddie’s downfall. Those and the fact that the rest of him was downright edible. In a good way.

A very good way.

A bonus would have been Nick wearing something red. Eddie wasn’t sure what he would have done, but the very idea thrilled him to no end. And in a very, very good way.

Because Eddie was a good wolf, reformed and restrained.

Unless it came to this man. Then all bets were off.

Taking what he had claimed as his own in the other blutbad’s territory, marking him, had Eddie lose control in the best way possible.

Nick met the red gaze, smiled knowingly, teased and taunted and brought out the best and the worst.

The first time was hard and frenzied. They didn’t even make it to bed. Nick didn’t run screaming, simply rolled on his stomach and let Eddie have him the way he needed it. The second time was slower, deeper, with Eddie exploring his new partner in a different way.

Hard nipples begged to be teased and bitten. The strong planes of his chest were enticing, and Eddie loved to stroke over the curve of the ribs without the thought of violence and gore on his mind. He licked over the exposed throat, fangs itching to bite.

Nick was hard again, aroused, pupils wide, licking his lips in a way that should be illegal. Tempting, inviting, challenging, egging the wolf on to take him.

“You play a dangerous game,” Eddie growled.

“Am I really?”

Nick’s finger played over him, teasing him. He raised a leg, opening himself up more.

Eddie swallowed.

“You know it all led to this,” the Grimm said, voice low and wanting. “You didn’t come because you developed a conscience, Eddie. You came for me.”

Eddie kissed him hard, a growl rumbling in his throat.

“Mine,” he managed.

This time, when he pushed into the unresisting man, the hiss and grimace as the sensitive hole was stretched again making Eddie want to fuck him into the mattress with no regard at all, Eddie knew he couldn’t turn back. He enjoyed the needy sounds, the grimaces as he hit that special spot, the begging, the curses when he stopped moving, and the cry when he finally followed his own need and sank sharp fangs into soft flesh.

The taste of Nick was singularly wonderful. It was all he had smelled before and more.

Pure and untainted by fear or pain.

Eddie spilled into the hot depth, panting hard. He withdrew and kissed Nick hard, pulling him close, fingers sliding to that sensitive area.

The Grimm almost-whimpered when he stroked over the entrance, slippery and loose. Eddie took s strange kind of pleasure from it. He tipped two fingers inside, feeling Nick tense.

Mine, he thought. All mine. To do with whatever he pleased.

Until the Grimm decided to turn the tables and show him who was really boss, a small part of him said nastily.

And wasn’t that a tasty idea?


End file.
